The Lost Primarchs
by Historically Fictional
Summary: Shepard's got a new pair of Primarchs, fresh from a failed Webway experiment. First Time Author, be Gentle.
1. Mysteries of the Webway

_43 years prior to Istaaan V – Primarch Varel of Legion II_

"Son, come to me." Said Father, his large frame turning as he looked at me. My Armored frame strode across the room, footfalls echoing across it's wide expanse.

"What is it, Father?" I asked, my bronze armor sheening as I stood beside him. The light of Sol was bright this day, perhaps a sign of things to come? I noticed the gateway he'd been working on was humming slightly.

"I need you to leave your Legion behind and do a mission for me – alone. I know your experiments have given you nigh-invisibility on the field. I require you to infiltrate the Webway, to reach a craftworld and bring them to the table. With the Eldar subdued, Man shall be able to reclaim much more. What say you?" He asked, his voice booming even with nowhere for it to echo. I pondered for less than a split second with my altered mind.

"I shall do as you ask." I said. "What shall I require on my journey?"

"Bring Terminator armor, if you can. I'm sure the Webway has it's dangers." Said the Emperor. "Meet me here when you're ready."

I turned and left. A trio of Captains met me at the door, conversing with Abaddon, who was holding a large scroll. "Missive from Horus, Abaddon?" I asked, coming up to them. All the Captains quickly stood up straighter, and Abaddon held an odd look on his face for an instant.

"Y-Yes, I do. If you'll excuse me, My Lord." Said Abaddon, passing by. My reputation precedes me, it seems. Whilist i've seen Abaddon on the field, and said a few terse words to him whilist conversing with Horus, I never really _spoke_ with the man. He seemed fearful, like most. Keeping up a false temper kept the men in line, a testament to the attentiveness contest his Captains were now having. I turned to them.

"I will be leaving for a time. Have your troops make way to Horus' battlefleet. Keep casualties down and take no major risks unless directly ordered. Dismissed." I said, gruffly. The Captains turned and disappeared down the hall, not desiring to speak to me more than necessary. I left the palace alone, and headed for my personal quarters in the districts of the Administratum at the Palace's foot. I had my Servitors unclasp my armor, and I dressed in robes. A few dozen books were piled on my desk. I could get through atleast half while my armor and weapons were gathered by the Servitors.

_Three Hours Later..._

Twisting, winding tunnels of nothingness. I stomped along in my armor through this strange realm, with little more than my mind to guide me. The Tunnels snaked, and snaked, and snaked. I heard something... footsteps... no... can't b- _BLAM!_ The tunnel ripped open, and harpies flooded in from the void. I swung my Power Sword, cried in fury, but it was in vain. I felt something lifting me high, away from the harpies, and then... _Nothing_.

–

The Presidium, Citadel, Invasion by the Reapers.

"W...What?" I asked myself, as I came to in the flames and fire. I rolled over, only to realise I was ontop of a vehicle of some sort. Dropping, I swung my shield and sword about. Satisfied I was safe, I turned only to be hit by some sort of servitor. I bashed it away with my Storm Shield. The Creature fell over a railing into a lake below. A Xeno bathed in light appeared near me. "Please evacuate the Citadel, using all availible Cover if possible."

"What are you, fiend!" I yelled, swinging my sword.

"I am Avina, and allow me to be your guide to the Citadel." Said the strange light, it's shape human...but different, like the Eldar. I heard screams, and turned as a pair of strange birdlike Xeno with reptillian-avian type features skidded to a halt. One's mouth gaped in horror. "We're screwed!" It shouted.

"**HALT, XENO!**" I bellowed through my suit's speakers. The Hologram spoke.

"Avina must remind all citi-" _CRASH! _– Went the Console, my Sword buried in it.

"W-What are you?" Asked the other Xeno.

"I am Primarch Varel of the Bronze Spears. What is your Species, Xeno?" I asked, confused at who wouldn't know of a Space Marine when they saw one.

"You... You gotta help us, Robots! Evil Robots! They-" He never finished. A bullet pierced his head, and I rushed forward to shield the other. Holstering my Sword, I drew an Assault Cannon i'd somehow stowed on my back. Bolt shells exploded like grenades against some sort of barrier – which lasted only seconds before the fiend was dead. "The Machine that thinks is the Machine that murders!" I shouted, the Xeno cowering behind me. "**FIND A WEAPON!**" I shouted through my vox, ensuring the man heard me. He rushed into a compound near me and came out with some form of Autogun. It spat rounds downrange. Two seconds later, the rest were dead. I hung my shield on my side.

"**What is your name, Xeno?**" I asked, looking at him. "T..Turok!" He said, folding up the gun and shoving it into a cargo pocket. "What species are you under that thing?" He asked

"**Human.**" I said. He gave me what passed for an incredulous look.

"You? A Human? Since when did ANYONE have stuff like what you're wearing?" Asked the Alien, questioning.

"**I suspect, after my trip through the Warp, I am not where I belong. **"

"Well, it certainly seems so. You look like the saving the world type, figure you could deal with the massive ship that showed up awhile ago?" Asked the Alien, pointing up. I bent back, staring at the sky. It crackled with Energy, dark like the power that Magnus had once suggested to me. I hissed a curse.

"**Where is the way up?**" I asked, flexing.

"Through that elevator!" He said, pointing.

"**I shall destroy this foul abomination. Perhaps through this I might find a purpose in this ****accident.**" I said, stomping off. The man ran for an exit to the burning gardens. I thumbed the button, and a elevator flew down to meet me. It shot up, only to quit abruptly. I looked up at the creature being pounded by dozens of tiny ships. I notice the glass cracked before me, and jumped out into the void. Spinning, I angled myself towards the squidlike creature. I collided with it moments later, searing rounds having flew past me among other things on my descent. I increased speed as I approached, and... _CRAAASH!_, and the hull spat out massive amounts of atmosphere as I hit the ground full-on, speed buffeted by the rush of air. I attached my boots, and heard a whisper in my head. I bellowed a cry. "**YOU SHALL NOT CORRUPT ME, FIEND OF CHAOS!**" I shouted, stomping off towards the construct's center. Robotic creatures like the ones before tried to stop me, and I cut them down with ease. I reached a massive room, with dozens of machines, and waded in. My cannon spun like a merry-go-round on steroids, as one of my later companions would put it.

I saw a massive, blue core eminating from the center of the Chaos ship. I heard a voice yell at me from the very core. "FOOL! YOU CANNOT STOP THE CYCLE! WE SHALL HARVEST AS WE ALWAYS HAVE!" Screamed the creature. All of the sudden, the core locked open, and turned red. "NO! NOOO! DAMN THAT SHEPARD! I SHALL FEAST ON HIM WHEN THE FLEET MAKES ME ANEW!"

I primed a Melta-Bomb, set it on a 2-minute fuse, and ran. I hit the thrusters and flew out the way I came as the bomb exploded. A fast ship, no bigger than a torpedo, fired a killing shot through the ship, breaking it apart. I flew for the tip of the tower I had been heading towards. The windows shattered, and I landed in an Atrium, three people stood inside, awestruck at what'd happened. The lead one in a red-striped suit of armor drew his pistol and said. "Hi, i'm Commander Shepard, and you better tell me who the fuck you are!"

**A/N: OLY SHITE! I FINISHED A STORY! R/R and maybe I'll keep going. Probably Uber-short like everything else in my documents, but whatever.**


	2. Can you say Deja Vu?

_Standby, suit system reset._ "Damnable Machine!" Shouted Varel through his helm, attempting to move it. Despite his Primarch strength, however, it barely budged. His view to the outside world had been shut off momentarily.

_Reactor – Online_

I heard a hard rapping on my faceplate. Things, sort of like autogun rounds, pinged off my suit. I stifled the urge to roar.

_Sensors – Online_

The Man before me was incredibly perplexed. '_How i'd love to smash his foolish face in_' I thought at once.

_Motor Control – Online_

The man tapped on my faceplate. Without warning, I grabbed his puny form by the throat as I rose to my full height. I jabbed my fist into his waist, rather lightly for a Space Marine. The man almost threw up at the force. "**Explain where I am, knave!**" I shouted, anger dripping from my voice. Whilist I was on a diplomacy mission and protected the Xenos out of duty to my father, this human was consorting with the Xeno. His heresy would be his undoing.

Through a voice of a man in great, crushing pain, he wheezed: "Th-The Citadel, Capitol of the Civili-"

"**Civilized? Bah! You consort with Xenos as if comrades in arms!**" I shouted, motioning at the two with him. One was like the creatures I encountered before. The other wore some strange form of Void Suit, only eyes visible within the misty mask.

"W-What're you talking about?" The Man asked. I dropped him to the floor, he landed with a thud.

"**Do you not know of the Imperium of Man, fool?**" I quipped, my hand dropping my assault cannon to my side. I quickly looked over my loadout. A deactivated power fist lay under my shield arm, as a backup in case of it's destruction. On my right side, a power sword lay in a sheathe. My belt held many scrolls, copies of STCs, and Codexes of many kinds. I attached my Assault Cannon to my lower back, un-threatened by the Xeno loving filth before him.

"I know of the Human Systems Alliance, but no such Imperium." Said the striped man, who lay on the floor clutching his chest. A blow like that would certainly cause discomfort, to say the least.

"**Where in the galaxy am I?**" I asked the Heretic. One of his companions finally recovered from _it's_ stunned expression, and fired the weapon from it's hip. I felt a few dozen rounds bounce off my armor. I gently hit the Xeno in the face, watching as it dropped to the floor in agony. Blood obscured it's blue facepainting.

"T-The Serpent nebula!" Said the other one, recoiling in fear. I bellowed a war cry.

"**Do not SPEAK, foul Xeno!**" I shouted angrily. "**Where is it in relation to Holy Terra?**" I asked.

"Earth?" Coughed the Xeno Lover. "It's... closer to the galactic center than it, I guess. It's-"

"**Fool!**" Said the Primarch, stomping the ground in anger. "**The Empire encompasses all space around the core! This cannot be!**"

I hear a loud rumbling, and a massive piece of Debris smashes through the windows. As the weaklings flee, I see blackness. It is all I see for a long while. I ponder much in my slumber, only to be rudely awakened.

"**Doctor, your patient is waking up!**" Shouted a metallic-voiced woman. The inside of my helmet is immediately visible to me. Lights flicker up and down the display. I sense all the systems working properly through my Black Carapace, save the HUD. I open the eyelids of the suit, hoping for a decent view. I am suspended over the ground, hung by what appear to be black cords wrapped around my arms from tip to shoulder. I look to my legs, seeing them dangle below me. I begin to swing myself as I loosen the locks to the helmet manually. It falls to the floor, now worthless to me. The Cables snap, and I land hard upon the floor, leaving an unnaturally large crater. I stand.

"**He's Loose!**" Shouted the voice again, coming from a grate above him.

"Who dares imprison me?" I asked, spinning about the room. I see four large triangle-shaped devices holding an open-topped tube. Condensation covers it, and steam bellows out. Cryogenics? "I said who DARES?" I shout, stomping the floor for emphasis. I see people in a window above me looking on in horror. Blue uniforms. I rush towards a nearby square, different from the others, and ram it full force. The...Door, rips in twain, and I come to a halt in a stairwell leading to the top. I hear a woman yelling with fury, and hear a crackle of energy. I smash the door at the top, only to encounter a scantily-clad woman with a shaven head, blue energy cascading from her hands. She tosses a ball of energy at me. I tumble sideways, my dexterity betraying my bulky appearance. I call upon the surprisingly clean warp and smash the woman with all my might, sending her tumbling to the ground below. I hear a sickly crack.

I let out a sigh. "Poor fool." I said, struggling to recall my location. A black shadow covers everything around me, and four figures approach. Each bears a conical-topped helmet, with clothing of a different color. I have seen this before, crusading with my father to the Galactic West. Eldar.

"_Mon-Keigh! You humans are pathetic attempting to stalk us through our own Webway. We are perfection!" Shouted one of the men into my mind. "Do not spit rot at me, Xeno FILTH!" I shout, only now noticing my inability to move. _

"_Now, now, Seer Kathun." Says another. "Fate decreed we could not let you reach the Craftworld. Your continuance would lead to many Eldar dead. But perfection cannot destroy that which can protect. Your usefulness has ended in the 41__st__ Millenium, Mon-Keigh, but death shall not be your destiny. Chaos knows many places, this being one of them. Do your duty against them here, and maybe you shall help your brothers in the 41__st__." Said the Xeno, each word deepening my anger._

"_Now, we cannot allo-" _

"_SILENCE, WORM!" I shouted, breaking from the Xeno's hold. I throw a gauntleted fist at her. The armor peels from my skin, ripping from my Black Carapace in an excrutiating sensation. I drop to one knee. _

"_You shall not defy us in this. The Balance here is in danger. You shall not use your ways to defile it as you have previous. These events unfold incorrectly. You have gravely injured that who would meet you here." Said the Xeno. "You shall try this event again, fool, for the sake of all including yourself." Finished the She-Elf. I felt a massive shove, and collapsed through a portal. The churning feeling I felt as I last arrived here occurred again. _

_CLANG!_

I collapse onto the hull of the same vehicle I did before, wearing a lighter suit than previous. I roll off of it, coming up with a Sword and Wrist-Mounted Stormbolter. White cloth streamed as a form of vestment from my pelvic plate. I look about, sheathing my blade. I step forward, and approach the Hologram. Questions from my last encounter swim in my head. "I am Avi-"

"Silence. What is our stellar location and distance in relation to Terra? Visually, if possible." I say, quickly. The Image is as I disbelieved earlier. Directly within Imperial Control. Yet, nothing. I brought up Astronomic charts upon my helm, and overlaid them. There was no "Serpent Nebulae" To speak of, and stars were well off. "What human year is it, Hologram?" I ask.

"The year is 2183 A.D." _The... Third Millenium?_

"How many recorded species are there? And what is the status of Humans?" I ask quickly. The Hologram flickers, and whirring takes place from the console.

"There are approximately 458 Sentient Species residing in the explored universe. There are 12 major powers, of which the Humans are one. Their Systems Alliance rivals much of the Council's fleet, despite claims officially made by the Turian Hierarchy."

I turn as I hear the same two Aliens approach. I raise my bolter arm as I ask Avina another question, her answer given by my ear's sound-dissipation organ despite the explosive noise. I approach the two Turians, looking both over. "**Find a Ship. Now.**" I say, and the two are all too happy to run from the bronze giant. I gaze up at the chaos-fueled ship above me. I glance over my shoulder and I am all too unsurprised by the large ship looming. I climb into the elevator. _What was the Low Gothic saying? Deja Vu?_

I answered all of your concerns with a clever plot device, how fun. FYI, Varel is a Bronze Grey Knight, basically.

Dear 4 reviewers and 3-4 watchers, please vote for a side project to go along with this story, either:

An Imperial Guard Regiment through it's life and times of the 41st Millenium

A Warhammer Fantasy Battle priest thrust into the Dark Cataclysm of Warcraft.

An Imperial Guard light infantry company beamed into the Brecilian Forest, one month prior to Dragon Age Orgins' beginning.

An AU of Mass Effect with 40k tech meeting the regulars of that universe. (Minus large vessels like the Emperor, Titans, and Space Mahreenz for fairness)


End file.
